You Are My World
by Guntherson962
Summary: EmberXJazz, Yuri, Femslash. You've been warned, if you don't like it don't read it. Happy Valentines Day everyone. Challenge Inside. Cover By Toongrowner.


**You Are My World**

Red, that was all she saw, red eclipsed her entire sight, red made it almost impossible to see the machine in front of her. Red only fueled her furry, made her even more ferocious in destroying the object before her, the thing between her and the object of her rage, it wouldn't be for very long. Finally the head came off the machine and the hapless specter, the focus of her rage fell into her waiting clutch. "Ember, please I'm sorry, don't…" the hunter's plea fell on deaf ears, the teen ghost had no mercy in her heart for this creature, the evidence lay bleeding a mere ten feet behind witnessing the whole thing with aqua eyes.

The tiny ghoul was thrown hard to the ground, trampled by a skull decaled boot repeatedly, and then set ablaze by the young girls flaming hair. Ember's malice slowly died with the small lump of ectoplasm, and with a clearer mind all but teleported to her beloveds' side. Ember raised the head full of soft red hair as the diming eyes they held met her own, a soft smile crossed her lips, "I'm sorry *cough* I should have been more careful" Jazz said. Ember shushed the girl saying "Don't talk, I'll get you to a hospital, you're gonna be fine", she didn't believe the words even as they formed in her head, let alone when they left her mouth, but she was trying desperately to fight off the tears that threatened to fall.

They both knew it was too late, the gaping hole in Jazz's stomach the size of a baseball was proof of that, her passing was a matter of 'when' not 'if'. Jazz cupped Ember cheek with her left palm, Ember's free hand reaching up to hold it "This isn't your fault Hon, I was careless and it only takes one time for it to happen" she paused briefly as she coughed up blood causing Ember to flinch "I wasn't expecting Skulker to have something that hurt humans too". Every syllable hit Ember's heart with the force of an exploding sun, this was her fault, Skulker was only after her because she left him for a human. He'd been after Jazz's little brother for years, and Jazz had been caught in the crossfire multiple times, but it had been the one time the hunter was after Ember that she'd gotten hurt.

That was what killed her, that after all their time together, all the movies they'd seen, walks they'd taken, and the hours they'd spent just cuddling it would just end like this. Ember could feel Jazz's pulse slow down beat by beat, it wouldn't be long now. Jazz looked her girlfriend right in the eyes "I love you Ember, so *cough, cough, cough * so much", Tears now freely fell from the specters eyes "I love you too Babypop, more than anything". Jazz then used her left hand to pull Ember into a soft kiss, everything that words were unable to purvey this kiss did and then some.

But as quickly as it started it ended, Jazz's hand slowly fell from Ember's face and landed next to her on the pavement. Though it happened before her eye's Ember's mind refused to believe it, "Jazz?... Jazz!" She shook the smiling red head a little "No… No, Jazz… No you can't… YOU CAN'T DIE!" Ember screamed before darkness enveloped her.

….

Sitting bolt upright in bed Ember gasped for air she didn't really need, if it still worked her would be heart hammering in her chest, her cheeks wet with tears she had shed in her sleep. Looking around her she saw that she was in Jazz's room. Glancing around the room Ember saw that it was all still the same as it ever was, same Salmon carpet, same Salmon wallpaper, same Salmon wardrobe (Jazz had made it very clear to Ember the difference between Salmon and Pink, VERY clear), same Lavender bedspread, same everything.

"Ember?" a soft voice said close to her. Turning around Ember saw the sleepy face of Jazz looking up at her from the pillow they had previously been sleeping on, disturbed by her partners sudden lunge forward. Her hair was an untamed mess as it was when ever she slept, and her eyes were only half open still clouded with sleep she was attempting to rub out of them. To Ember however she had never seen the girl look more beautiful than she did now. At seeing Jazz, Ember immediately pulled her into a crushing hug, Tears once again falling down her face as she pulled Jazz even closer to her, a big smile contorting her features.

"Ember what's wrong?!" Jazz asked worriedly as she spotted the tears staining her face. At this the flame mained ghost smiled even wider at the girls concern for her. Burying her face in Jazz's neck Ember breathed in deeply, loving the smell of her strawberry shampoo that greeted her senses. Feeling the life and warmth in Jazz the last of Ember's fear ebbed away, leaving her feeling much better.

"It was just a dream, just a bad dream." Ember said more to herself than to Jazz. Her inner Psychologist cursed at those words, Jazz already knew what the dream was about, "Ember" she said with a sigh. The previously named ghost released the oldest Fenton child who promptly removed her pajama top exposing her ample chest to the night air, Ember's attention however was on the light burn on her lover's stomach, she knew what that burn was from.

"Ember, this is nothing, I've gotten worse burns helping Mom and Dad in the lab, sadly enough, then this burn from Skulker's ghost ray" Jazz said sternly, "You're a part of Team Phantom now same as me, we make enemies we get hurt, you can't keep blaming yourself Hon". Ember smiled at her pet name, if anyone else had called her that stupid abbreviation of 'honey' she'd have asked what era they were born in and how soon they'd be going back, but not Jazz, Jazz could almost get away with murder in her eyes.

Ember pulled Jazz in for a soft and sensual kiss, one that seemed to let Jazz know 'message received'. The two girls pulled away, Ember looked into the beautiful aqua orbs in front of her and said "Thanks Babypop", she then looked down at her topless lover's assets "Ya know, tomorrow is Saturday". Catching on Jazz flashed a seductive smile and played along "So it is, and your reason for bringing it up is", Ember pulled her closer and said "Well I'm only saying tomorrow being Saturday and all it would be the perfect day to sleep in". "So what is it you want to do that would make sleeping in necessary" Jazz said as she made her fingers walk up Ember's arm.

"Guess" Ember said pulling Jazz in for a(totally not PG) kiss and laid her back down while remaining overtop of her. "I love You Babypop" Ember said before reigniting the kiss, Jazz broke it for a brief second to say "I love you too Hon". Ember was fine, she still had her girlfriend, her lover, her world.

* * *

**ME: Well there we go, a little tragic fluff for Valentines day. There really needs to be more fluff for you two out there(Inner Yuri obsession nods vigorously).**

**JAZZ: Agreed.**

**EMBER: Seconded**

**DANI: Motion carries.**

**ME: None of our names are Bellicus or Serena so please no motion carries crap Dani.**

**DANI: Fine, Hmph.**

**ME: Back on topic, in the hope to get more JazzXEmber Fics I am proposing a Challenge to all of you, now Jazz would you please lay out the rules?**

**JAZZ: Sure thing, the rules are as follows:**

**1\. MUST be me paired with Ember, so no pairing us up with anyone else, like Danny with Ember or Me with Dash(ugh).**

**2\. You have free range as far as episodes go, keep or get rid of any episode you want.**

**3\. Length is up to you, whether it be a story or a one-shot is your decision.**

**4\. Crossovers are allowed.**

**ME: PM me if you accept this(Which I hope you do).**


End file.
